


Young and beautiful

by Kikitsa_D



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sometime in the future, after he somehow returns, just a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikitsa_D/pseuds/Kikitsa_D
Summary: “Lucifer... What will happen to us when I grow old?”





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first attempt to write anything. I was listening ["Young and beautiful"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4uD6o9XxLs) from Lana del Rey and it just felt like Chloe and Lucifer. Please listen first to the song for maximum feelings.  
> I am enchanted and inspired from you, you beautiful fanfic writers. So there it goes. English is not my first language, any mistakes are totally mine. Title credit and lyrics from Lana del Rey "Young and beautiful"

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  
_As my stage now_  
_Channeling angels in a new age now_  
_Hot summer days, rock and roll_  
_The way you play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways, I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I've got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_  
_All that grace, all that body_  
_All that face, makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

  


They were lying naked in his massive bed, tangled limbs across black silk sheets. She was resting her head on Lucifer’s chest, moving slightly up and down as he was calmly breathing.

“Lucifer... What will happen to us when I grow old?” 

He suddenly stopped breathing for a second or two, as this particular question was the last thing he was expecting at the moment. The night was young and they were recovering from all their latest intimate and passionate activities, still exploring boundaries and fulfilling desires. After a while, he exhaled a long sigh, while keeping caressing her left cheek.

“Look at me love.” Lucifer said with a thick voice. “In my eons of existence, I would say that I’ve seen it all, I’ve tried it all, I’ve done it all. But never before till I met you, I’ve experienced unconditional love, the pain of longing for your touch, the thrill to fulfil a desire.”  
Chloe had sit up, turned fully to look him in the eyes while Lucifer took her hands and placed them between his palms.  
“I am not in a position to know what lies in the future, but I am promising you this my love”, Lucifer continues with a definite tone in his soft voice. “I will carry _myself_ your soul to the gates of heaven. I will stay with you until only divine powers can separate us.” He raised a hand to wipe a tear that was running over Chloe’s face.  
“Don’t be sad darling. We have plenty of time together until that time comes.”  
“You don’t know that” Chloe replied with a trembling voice.  
“What _I_ know”, Lucifer rushes immediately to add, “is that one moment with you wipes away an eon in hell. I’ll be damned if I won’t make every single day, your best day of your life.”

Chloe’s lips are starting to form a small smile. “You know what? Maybe I will go and find your Dad and tell him how wrong he is… You have done nothing that is so wrong to deserve eternal damnation and I will raise hell into heavens to defend you.” By that moment she was just angry, her sad tone long gone.  
Lucifer looked he with an astonished look written all over his face. “Oh Dad… I am sure you will Chloe! I am sure you will!”.


End file.
